


Sleeping With The Dead

by seasonalsadness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Allison isnt mute, Alot of angst, Angst, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Child Abuse, Diego and ben are best bros, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Tagging is Hard, Ghost Dave (Umbrella Academy), Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Immortal klaus?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Incest, Ok sorta Immortal Klaus, One Shot Collection, Past Abuse, Protective Siblings, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), good Vanya, immortal Klaus, luther is a dick, self indulgent, she healed magically, sm one please help klaus, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonalsadness/pseuds/seasonalsadness
Summary: A couple of angst one-shots of mostly Klaus centric fics, alot of angst and very little fluff.Mostly touching on his life on the streets, recovery, and how he deals with situation after situation.(Requests are open ^-^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS THEY ARE SUPER IMPORTANT THANK YOUUU.
> 
> I'm shit at writing Vanya and Allison So they might not male any big appearances, I do take requests ^-^ 
> 
> I'm a student and class is absolutely kicking my ass so sorry if these aren't the best I'm doing this in my free time between classes and after homework :D 
> 
> Chapter one may contain : Drug use, Dubious Concent, self hate , and mentions of mental health issues 
> 
> Written to : Sober - Demi L. (I have no self control)

He couldn't breath, tears filled his eyes as his hands clawed at his ears in a desperate hope the noise would all stop.

He remembered the first time he'd gotten sober.

Everyone had been so proud, so happy for him.

But he wasn't happy.

No.

Not at all.

The Ghosts were so clear now, their screams just as loud as everything else around him.

The living and the dead, they were too similar to him, he couldnt tell the difference any more, just as they were now, even the blood and gore were too real.

Ben had been at his side back then , his still somewhat new ghostly form watching sadly from over his shoulder as Klaus lost himself in the haze while he attempted to find a difference.

He tried, he really did.

But there was only so much a 16 year old could take, only so much he could take.

The first hit came from the pain meds he was on for eight weeks after braking his jaw, the ghosts were quiet then, when that haze of numbness took over.

He stole the whole bottle.

Next was weed.

Then a few pain killers he found around the house.

But one night, one night changed it all.

He was out late, as he usually was, some hole in the wall club he had no place being.

A little high from what was probably a few too many pills and the one of many joints still held loosely in his fingers he spun and danced his way around the dance floor a haze taking over, hands not his own barely registered as they wandered along his body.

Next thing he knew he was in a old hotel room being pressed against the door and barely capable of speaking in full sentences.

"So? You charge?"

The man joked as he pinned him against the now locked door, his hands wandering from shoulders, to arms and hips.  
It took a moment for klaus to respond as he wasn't exactly in a clear state of mind.

"How much ya' willing to pay" 

His words were slurred and vision hazy as he smirked, head tilting to the side in an almost teasing motion.  
The man, had he ever said his name?, smirked too and pulled a bag of pills out of his jacket pocket.

" got some of the good shit, we can take some before or after , looks like you've already had some fun, shame really" 

Klaus couldn't remeber what happened after that, his mind was blurry and his head hurt too much to even think about what he'd done.

He does remeber waking up alone.

Waking up feeling dirty.

The baggy of pills was left on the bed side table with a note.

' Had fun , call if you wanna make another deal XXX-XXX-XXXX ' 

He almost cried.

Almost.

He stumbled his way back to the mansion and into his room, he was late for breakfast, but he honestly didn't care, not now.

He wished he could block out the ghosts without the high, that the high didn't make him so vulnerable, but what else could he do?

Atleast he wouldn't remeber, atleast he would feel numb.

A quiet laugh escaped his lips.

" Sorry Benny boy, sober Klaus is no longer available please leave a message after the beep"- he paused for a moment attempting to make eye contact with the translucent form of his dead brother-" beeeeeep~" 

Ben just sighed, and Klaus despite his current high, could see the sad look that just barely covered up the disappointment. 

After all he was the disapoinment in the family.

And if he threw his arm over his eyes to hide his tears...no one but the ghosts had to know.


	2. Shoes? Shoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Klaus meets God before everything goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this is a series of unrelated one shots, if the one shots go togeather I will state so in the title ! 
> 
> This chapter contains : temporary death , over dose , drug use , drug abuse , description of seizures , and minor descriptions of a panic attack

The Hargreeve mansion had always been a tense place for the 7 children residing within it.

Some adapted while others self destructed.

Diego and Luther , or Number two and Number one, had absorbed themselves in a rivalry that was seen as unnecessary by anyone watching from the out side.

Vanya , Number Seven , had been enraptured by her violin Lessons, her eyes scanning the music sheets looking for ways to make herself better.

Five and Ben other wise known as Six , though not the closest of the siblings both holed themselves away with books or study materials , both for diffrent reasons.

Allison, Number Three, was self absorbed , she cared more for her own goals then she did her siblings, not to say she didn't love them, no she loved them all almost the same, save for her and Luthers odd relationship.

And Number Four.

The disapoinment gifted the name Klaus.

He self destructed, turning to substances to numb his mind and keep his demons away, both figuratively and litterally.

All of the siblings had issues stemming from the near constant abuse.

Rivalries caused by a need to prove themselves better then the other , to gain recognition, to be more then second best, to be a leader.

Practicing till her fingers bleed to hopefully be seen, her music being all she could do that was special, but even that wasn't enough.

Resurch and reading, a way to escape into another world, and maybe another time. 

Selfishness was just another wall to protect what she didn't understand and what she couldn't control.

Numbness, numbness was an escape from reality, from his own mind, from the phycological torture he endured every time he was remotely sober, it was the last string holding him to sanity, balancing on the edge of life and death, a line he was so used to crossing he barely noticed when the line blurred.

So years later when their dearest father had passed , leaving six unstable Adults in his wake , chaos was sure to follow.

But there were plans at work, a higher power, you could say- divine intervention.  
-

Klaus had been sober for a month believe it or not, sure his skin itched and his body was both Freezing and burning hot , but he was sober.

Ben, his now dead brother, followed next to him, his hood had been pulled away from his face as he sauntered next to the walking disaster that was Number Four.

" you know, walking the alleys isn't exactly the best thing for a recovering Addict..." 

Klaus laughed.

"Come on~ we all know I'm not gonna stay sober for long, once they come back I'll be off to my trusty dusty dealer ! " 

Ben only sighed but even he could sympathize with his druggy brother, now that he could actually see the gory and mutilated corpses he could almost understand the reason Klaus did what he did...not that he approved of it.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at the ghosts frustrated expression.

Just at the end of the alley way was a man in a dark hood , a red devil on his back.

Klaus's favourite dealer!  
He always offer deals to Klaus because he was such a 'loyal customer' and ' a good friend' whatever that ment.

The man looked at Klaus and smiled holding up two fingers in a peace sign greeting, but Klaus noticed his thumb pressed to his pointer finger.  
Ah! Two for one deal it was today! 

Klaus just grinned and practically skipped to the dealer , they exchanged a quick high five where they exchanged the goods and were on their ways with barely a wave. 

The bag was full of pills, all Klaus's favourites in one little plastic baggy.

Klaus popped four, his lucky number, of the pills, that was probably too many but oh well.

Marching onward with a little more pep and stagger in his step he made his way to a back alley, secluded and cut off.  
Not even the local Gang used these.

He made conversation with Ben, though it was pretty one sided - Not that he noticed- when his vision blurred.

His stomach turned and his head spun.

His body felt like it was in two diffrent rollercoasters going in four diffrent directions.

He probably taken too many pills.

His body slumped behind a dumpster, one he'd used often when he couldn't find anywhere to sleep for the night.

Faintly he could hear Ben trying to say something, but all he could hear were muffled mumbles as his eyes began to be taken by black spots.

Was- was he shaking?

Then it all went dark.

-

If Ben could breath he'd probably be hyperventilating , Klaus had been fine, babbling nonsense and high off his ass, but fine.

And now he lay on the concrete seizing his eyes rolled back as he took choked breaths and his muscles locked and jumped.

Ben could do nothing, nothing but scream and shout praying to what ever higher power there was that Klaus could hear him. 

Then it stopped, almost all at once.

Klaus's body relaxed, his body stilling... 

He wasn't breathing.

He- He'd stopped breathing

He was dead?

No- No Klaus couldn't be dead, he wasnt- couldn't be dead.

There was no ambulance, no paramedics with Paddles charged with electricity, just a still body in an ally far a way from any help.

Ben would cry if he could.

_________

He woke up to white.

Not hospital white, no , he knew the difference between the absence of space and a ceiling that smelled of bleach.

Looking around it seemed to be a park, everything seemed to glow, almost pastel or maybe translucent.

A girl, maybe 10 or 12 stood next to him looking off the hill and out to the rolling hills and what looked to be a small bike trail.

"Your not supposed to be here you know"

Klaus wanted to say something sarcastic , but it felt forced, he felt - for the first time in forever- nothing , not high, not numb, no underlying anger or bitterness, but there wasnt any joy either , just- a calm that washed over his whole being something that made his drugs feel like cheap imitation.

" where is here exactly, and who are you" 

She seemed almost annoyed at having to answer.

" This place has been given many names, the 'after life', 'heaven', 'nirvana ', 'Valhalla', what ever you want to call it, I however am the creator, 'God', 'Allah' , honestly I don't care"

Klaus felt he should be shocked by this, but he felt as if he'd already known, a deep instinctual feeling that this was someone important, that he shouldn't be here.

"Well, why should I not be here I feel I should ask"

The Creator just rolled her eyes before turning to face him.

"I'll say this once and only once , I am the creator , I made all of you, you were made to be a door way, a door between the afterlifes to keep out souls doomed to wander in purgatory, so they flock to you" 

She seemed to stare into his eyes a moment more.

"You are not allowed to die, because if you do I'll have to deal with you here first of all, and i really don't feel like dealing with Purgatory spirits , they are the most vial things "

Klaus thought for a moment.

"What about Ben, and- does this mean I'm basically immortal"

Her eyes softened slightly at the confusion in his voice , she allowed herself to sit next to him.

" Ben is a ghost who chooses to stay, one of few who do so, he is capable of returning should he wish, and yes you are essentially immortal , you die still , but you certainly won't stay that way for long"

Klaus just nodded , the odd calm still held his mind captive , not that he minded , it was better then what he felt when he was alive, he'd probably freak whenever he got back...but for now get enjoy the peace.

"Huh...with how many times I've OD'd you would think I'd end up here before now" 

There was a slight hint of humor in his voice as he layed back into the grass.

"Yes you have had quite a few close calls , but unfortunatly there is something I need to tell you about...before I throw you back to your body"

Klaus felt the shift in the calm atmosphere, but didn't move, it was like a stone had been dropped into a still lake, rippling and distorting.

"Soon, sooner then you think, will be the end of your world... and, because I don't want to deal with that influx of souls , and i know my counterpart would also feel quite upset as Well, I want you to stop it" 

Klaus felt the ripples increase in size, the end of his world?  
But, how...how could he stop it? 

He was Klaus, the disapoinment, the druggie, the look out.

"Wh- but , I can only see ghosts, I can't- I can't help save the world?!" 

He sat up arms supporting his upper body as he turned slightly to look at the god in the form of a small child.

The girl just rolled her eyes , again, and held out her hand as if she was ready to snap.

"There's alot more to your powers then you think" - she smiles slightly as if thinking of a joke- "you should lose the shoes by the way" 

Klaus looked at her, the calm gone, replaced by confusion and anxiety.

"My shoes??" 

She just smiled.

"Your shoes"

Then she snapped.

_________

Ben still sat in the Alley, it had been an hour.

There was no way Klaus could be alive now, but he waited, and waited.

Waited for what? 

Those mischievous green eyes would never open again, his hands wouldn't raise palm out to say 'Hello' or 'goodbye' , no smirks , no sarcastic comments, no one- No one that could see him...

But something told him to wait, wether it was some twisted form of hope or just the feeling of absolute grief.

He stood vigil for another few minutes when he spotted movement.

A hand twitch.

A flicker of his eyelids.

And suddenly he was sitting up, gasping for the air he hadn't known he was without.

Ben's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, that- that was impossible, there was no possible way a person could go an hour dead and come back.

Klaus gripped his chest as he leaned over the dumpster to throw up.

"K-klaus..? "

Said person just smiled, his eyes showing exhaustion and surprisingly joy.

"Ben! You won believe what happened" 

__________


End file.
